Never Enough
by sirrtimm
Summary: Dean and Sam just can't get enough, hence the title.


"Don't you even think about coming, Sam." It was a command. Dean pushed his cock further inside Sam's tight, hot heat. "You come and I won't touch you for a month, you hear me?" Dean moved his hips from side to side, biting his bottom lip, forever thankful for the silver cock ring sitting at the base of his member.

Sam's head thrashed from side to side and his hands fisted in the cheap motel sheets under him. "Too much, Dean… God, I can't take it."

"You can, and you will." Dean pulled out, only to push back in fiercely. "You're gonna take my cock, Sam and you're gonna fucking love it." He leaned down and licked at a bead of sweat trailing its way down Sam's neck.

The tendons in Sam's neck stood out, even under his honey-toned skin. It drove Dean wild and he sunk his pearly whites into one.

Sam whimpered, his cock oozing sticky precome out the slit. "Dee…" Sam's eyes were almost black, his lips puffy and swollen from the rampant chewing his was doing to them. "Need ta… Need ta, please."

"Don't you fucking dare," Dean growled through his teeth, lips hovering over Sam's neck.

Sam moaned as Dean's cock grazed his prostate, his body shaking as Dean's fucking pushed him further and further towards the edge.

Dean could see Sam was crazy with want; crazy with need. "Do anything, Dean, anything."

Dean stilled, his cock buried in Sam's ass. "Anything?"

It seemed to Sam that those were the words his brother was longing to hear, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded his head.

Dean's smirk was almost terrifying, and Sam shuddered. Dean's hips pumped a few times, as if he was contemplating the idea of having Sam do _anything_.

Sam gasped as Dean pulled out of him, the quickness of the move almost enough to send him flying over the edge. Sam grabbed his cock, hard, at the base, and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, fighting off his pending orgasm.

"Now, Sam. Come here," Dean called from somewhere across the room.

Sam opened his eyes, surprised they were shut. He looked around the room, spotting Dean. He was sitting there, cock hard against his toned stomach, in a chair, facing the wall-length mirror.

Sam stood up, catching himself on the headboard of the bed as he swayed. dizzy from the sudden change in positions. All the blood rushed back to his body, the feeling of pins and needles everywhere.

He took a deep breath and walked to Dean, watching as Dean stroked himself, lip caught between his teeth.

Sam didn't need to be told; Dean's sharp emerald eyes told him everything. Sam dropped to his knees at the precise moment Dean pushed down on the base of his cock, pointing it towards Sam.

Sam took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, moaning as he drove the tip of his tongue over and over again into the slit of Dean's cock.

He felt Dean's hands tangle in his hair, and expected the firm push Dean delivered. Sam's throat muscles instantly relaxed, and he swallowed Dean in one fluid motion.

Dean fucked Sam's mouth, obviously reveling in the warm moist heat. "Can you taste yourself Sam?"

Sam swallowed around Dean's cock, one hand around the base, the other juggling Dean's velvety sac. He hummed around Dean's cock as an answer.

"You like it, don't cha? It's keeping ya hard, isn't it, Sammy?" Dean grinned, stilling Sam's head as he began fucking Sam's mouth with harsh thrusts.

Dean fucked furiously, and then he stilled, burying his cock in Sam's throat, hips wiggling from side to side. "Fuck," Dean cursed, pulling Sam's mouth off him with a wet pop.

Sam took in some much needed air, his throat burning. "What?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"I can never get deep enough." Dean pulled Sam up his body, nipping lightly at Sam's lips before smashing their lips together, teeth clinking, and fucking Sam's mouth with his tongue.

Sam broke the kiss, wheezing as he gulped in air.

Dean turned Sam around, sitting Sam on his lap, his cock sliding in between Sam's legs. "Gonna ride me, you are. And you're gonna watch yourself do it. Want you to see what you look like, all fucked out on my cock." Dean trailed his hand down Sam's back, sliding it between their bodies. He slipped two fingers inside Sam, cursing under his breath.

Sam moaned, feeling Dean's fingers scissor him open. "Please," Sam moaned, his orgasm coming back just as strong as it had been before he'd fought it off. He pushed back against Dean's intruding fingers, and whined when Dean pulled them out.

Dean pushed Sam off his lap, grabbing his hips firm with one hand, and pushing his back down with the other. Sam moaned as Dean's fingers returned. He let his eyes slip close, reveling in the feelings Dean ignited inside him.

Sam pushed back, wanting more, and the fingers were gone again. He was going to complain, started to, but he felt Dean's hands on his hand, spreading him open, and his whole body shook as visions of what was to come filled his head.

"Fuck, look at that pretty little hole." Dean licked his lips. "Can't wait to be buried inside it, feel you all around me, so tight." He leaned in and Sam could feel himself quiver as Dean's hot breath ghosted across it.

The first feel of Dean's warm muscle across Sam's puckered skin sent Sam jerking away, before he pushed back against Dean's face, wanting nothing more but to have more of Dean inside him. "Please," he moaned for what felt like the hundredth time.

Dean buried his face in Sam's ass, pulling the familiar musky taste of Sam into his mouth. He moaned, moving on hand to his cock, stroking it.

It wasn't long before Dean was chewing at Sam's hole, pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking at it, never being able to get enough. "Never enough. I can't ever get my fill."

Almost immediately, Dean jerked the cock ring from around his cock, tossing it over his shoulder, before pulling Sam into his lap, slipping inside him.

They both cried out in unison, the sweet friction almost too much.

Sam didn't have to be told. Just as Dean's hands settled on his hips, Sam started moving, fucking himself on Dean's cock.

Dean's eyes were locked on the vision in front of him in the mirror. He watched his cock slide in and out of Sam's ass, moaning with pleasure as he saw what he felt. That was just the tip of the iceberg, though. What really pushed Dean closer to orgasm was _Sam_. Dean watched in awe as Sam moved up and down with grace, one hand gripping his own cock, the other on the arm of the chair. Sam had his head thrown back, mouth open in ecstasy, moaning louder every time Dean's cock nudged his prostate.

"Fuck," Dean cursed again, meeting Sam's thrust. It sent Sam's rhythm askew, and he opened his eyes, locking them on Dean's.

Dean's voice was merely a whisper, "Tell me."

Sam nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Dean's grip tightened on Sam's hips. "_Tell__me_." Louder this time, no way Sam could have not heard him.

"Good…" Sam moaned, his hips stuttering. "Feel so good. Never enough for me either. Always want this, want you in me, filling me up. So full, but never full enough." Sam slowed his pace, moving his hips in a circle, watching in the mirror as Dean's eyes fluttered. Sam let go of his cock, trailing his hand downward. He took hold of Dean and his balls, squeezing them ever so slightly. "Wanna feel you in me all the time Dean."

Sam pushed his hand further back, running a finger over Dean's puckered opening. Sam pushed his finger in, the sweat letting it slide in easily. Dean moaned as Sam fucked Dean with his fingers.

Dean cock pulsed in side Sam, and Sam removed his finger from Dean's ass, bringing it up to his lips, sucking on it. He moaned, and Dean grabbed the base of his cock, steeling himself.

After Dean got a little control over himself, Sam's words rang through his head again.

_So__full,__but__never__full__enough_.

Dean pushed on Sam's back, bending him over. He looked at Sam's hole, filled to the brink with his cock. He ran his thumb around the red, swollen ring. "Want more." Dean didn't ask Sam; he let him know. It wasn't hard to slip his thumb in beside his cock, wasn't even a tight fit and when he moved it with ease on the first thrust, he slipped in his other thumb.

He heard, felt and saw Sam gasp, and he smiled, starting to thrust up into Sam with his cock, his thumbs just pulling Sam open for him.

It didn't take long, could feel Sam tightening, his thumbs straining to hold Sam open, to push Sam to his limit.

Dean fucked faster, wanting to come with Sam, and just as his orgasm was pulled from him, "Come," slipped from his lips.

Sam sighed, almost in content before his orgasm started, and his body shook as it pushed load after load of come out of him. Sam's body tightened down on Dean's cock, and Dean's thumbs were pushed out.

As they both came down from their highs, Sam leaned back against Dean. "I love you."

Dean smiled, kissing at Sam's neck. He pushed his thumb up against Sam's lips, his cock still twitching as Sam's sucked the flavor of himself off it. "Love you too."

b_~Le__final_./b


End file.
